


Ferret

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Broadway, Comedy, Curses, Enemies, Ferrets, Filk, Gen, Hair, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Mocking, Parody, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is just really, really excited that Draco Malfoy has been cursed into a ferret. A song filk to "Donna" from the musical "Hair"</p>
<p>Just got back from laughing at Malfoy<br/>He's Hogwarts' 'mazing, bouncing ferret!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferret

**Author's Note:**

> "Ferret" filked to "Donna" from the movie version of the Broadway musical Hair. Slight reference to the title of Cassandra Claire's Draco Trilogy.
> 
> Originally filked October 2005

**RON:**  
Once upon a magical Hogwarts school  
There was a snotty blonde-haired wizard!  
Oh Draco, oh oh Malfoy, oh oh oh  
Now he is a ferret!  
  
I just got back from laughing at Malfoy  
He's Hogwarts'  
'Mazing, bouncing ferret!  
Oh Draco, oh oh Malfoy, oh oh oh  
He deserved it, you bet  
  
Have you seen  
His golden blonde hair now turned white fur?  
And what a dream  
To see girls gag at his sight, yeah  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh  
  
Just got back from laughing at Malfoy  
He's Hogwarts'  
'Mazing, bouncing ferret!  
Oh Draco, oh oh Malfoy, oh oh oh  
Draco is a ferret!  
  
And I'm gonna get that  
All onto a picture  
So that I can blackmail that snot  
With this picture  
I'm gonna love this revenge on him  
And I'll make it last  
Look, he's bouncing  
Look, he's bouncing  
From the spell  
That Moody cast  
  
Once upon a magical Hogwarts school  
There was a snotty blonde-haired wizard!  
Oh Draco, oh oh Malfoy, oh oh oh  
Now he is a ferret  
That is the best thing yet  
Let's keep him as a pet  
Ferret!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah...


End file.
